The Race of Men
by LLamaFaceToo
Summary: ALTERNATE UNIVERSE: This is like nothing you have read before.
1. Background of Revenge

THE RACE OF MEN  
By LLamaFaceToo  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's X-men. I wish I did, but I don't.  
  
Author's Note: Hi, I only update when I receive reviews, I know, I know, but it makes me happy to know that people are reading, so please review with at least just saying "Hey, I read your story". Thankies.  
  
Chapter One: Background of Revenge  
  
The world was ready to rid itself of its mutant population. The X-men or the Brotherhood could no longer protect the mutants around the globe. However, the difference between the two fighting teams was that Xavier refused to give up on those outside of his school's walls and convinced his X-team to follow him into combat. Magneto and the Brotherhood were quick to abandon those outside of his facility, expect for those that he deemed profitable to furthering his war against humanity. The X-men failed in their attempt when their beloved professor was murdered. The remains of the team scattered and were not regrouped. Magneto's forces were also rained down upon by missiles and heavy gassing. Magneto faced his greatest obstacle when an explosion severed his left hand. Half of his power was gone along with half of his men. The remaining mutants were forced into hiding, underground in remote areas of the world.  
Magneto swore his revenge upon the world above them. He located several powerful mutants and brought them to his base. From here, Magneto used the wonders of science to create a process to manipulate the DNA of mutants. He slowed his own aging process, but his greatest achievement was his ability to pass the mutation to offspring from their mothers; when normally it was solely the father that passed the mutation along. Here was the beginning of his great plan of revenge. He would create the most powerful mutants that would destroy the population above.  
  
"S-s-sir," a scientist stuttered, "There is one f-f-flaw."  
  
Magneto raised his eyebrow, "Well?"  
  
"S-s-sir, you cannot force the mutants t-t-to." he stopped in mid- sentence and the tops of his ears grew red, a cold look was shot his way from Magneto and the scientist continued, "m-m-mate. It would establish distrust in your work and they would surely pass it on to their children."  
  
"Well now, we can't have that now can we?" Magneto paused and looked at the sleeping mutants in the several tanks that lined the walls of the compound. "Give them a choice of either doing as we ask or we will use the test-tubes for conception and fertilization, but they won't be seeing their child from the inside of a casket."  
  
This was the first step to Magneto creating his top mutants, however the humans above continued to search for mutant activity and eventually in three years time Magneto and his lab were discovered. It was a complete blood bath. The bombing continued for three days before ground troops were brought in. Magneto and his scientist escaped through a long series of tunnels that led out of the facility. The three-year-old children were not left behind, but there would be no possibility of Magneto raising and training the children without being discovered. So, the children were adopted by mutant sympathizers and the new parents agreed to bring them to Magneto when the time came not knowing Magneto's true plan.  
The children grew in the safety of their new homes, but they were not without their own problems. They were parents to the most powerful mutants! And as such, their mutation and its development was active sooner. It is probable that it was difficult to hide the children from the ready-to- pounce society, but the time would come when they would no longer be able to hide in the shelter of their parents.  
Magneto was not forgotten in his plan, but there is only so much a body can take. In the bombing, Magneto was severely hurt, but passed his plan onto several oh his mutant followers and his son, whom was perhaps a stronger believer in revenge than Magneto himself. 


	2. Meet the Parents?

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's X-men. I wish I did, but I don't.  
  
Author's Note: Hi, I only update when I receive two reviews, I know, I know, but it makes me happy to know that people are reading, so please review with at least just saying "Hey, I read your story". Thankies.  
  
Chapter Two: Meet the Parents  
  
Many Years Later  
  
Not much was heard from Magneto's son. Not much was heard from any mutant, well, at least no mutant wanted to be heard.  
  
The sun was high above in the summer sky. It had no clouds to hide behind and it gave no shade to this particular small town in the Carolinas. The streets were bare of any residents or animals. Only a lonely car or truck would pass by. The door the local drugstore opened and the tiny, annoying sound of the chime bell could be heard. An older woman could be seen arguing with her daughter as they made their way to an older red pickup truck.  
"Look Roxanne, I am sorry. I didn't want you to know that you were. well. different form any of the other children here." The mother swung a sole brown paper chopping bag in the rear of truck as she hefted herself up into the passenger seat. She was a short, plumb woman with soft brown eyes and limp brown hair.  
"Mom, these sorts of things have been happening since I was six! How could I have not known I was different! What made you think that I wouldn't notice that everyone went to school during the day and I didn't?!"  
"Sweetheart," a concerning and comforting voice began, "we can argue about this for the rest of our lives, but it won't change the fact that I did adopt you and you are a mutant. I love you just the way you are and you need to come to terms with that. You can either accept who you are or you can't."  
Roxanne let out an exasperated sigh and started the truck. After a long pause and completely of the main road and the two were driving on a dusty road, Roxanne began talking once more, "I know, you are right, as always. When did this letter arrive?"  
"Which letter, Roxie?" the mother turned her attention form out of the window and looked at her daughter.  
"The letter, the one from Dr. Q. Silver?" Roxanne rolled her eyes.  
"Oh. Just yesterday."  
The remainder of the car ride was quiet expect for the sound of a truck on a dirt road. They pulled up in front of a small one-story house with faded green shutters. The house was unusually quiet.  
"Where's Trevor?" Roxanne asked. The dog was normally sleeping on the front porch waiting until the two would arrive home, but the porch was completely empty.  
"Trevor! Here boy! Trevor!" the mother began to call out. "Stupid dog, he is most likely inside asleep on the couch again."  
The two entered the house, but they were not greeted by the friendly face of an old dog, but the cold faces of two strangers; a skinny woman wearing a dress in a horrible shade of green and a man with a pinched face.  
  
"Um. can we do something for you?" The mother asked.  
"You must be Ms. Murphy. I am Ms. Squinders and this is Mr. Heftor." The skinny woman stated in a monotone voice. "We are looking for," she paused to look at her clipboard, "Miss. Roxanne."  
"That would be my daughter. What is it you need her for?" Mrs. Murphy sat down in the living room on a blue plaid couch and gestured for the guests to sit.  
"We are from the M.P.A. or the Mutant Protection Agency. You adopted Roxanne from us several years ago and we would like to take her to her visit her original parents," she paused and slightly smiled, "with your permission of course."  
"Well, that's a decision my daughter would have to make." She turned to look at Roxanne, "Well? What you do you think?"  
"Why would I want to contact someone who hasn't tried to contact me?" Roxanne carried a slight attitude in her voice.  
"Well Roxie," the skinny woman started.  
"Don't call me that."  
"Oh, I am sorry. Roxanne," she corrected, "Your parents have not been able to contact you for safety reasons. I am sure you know about the hostility towards mutants, but they are now reaching out to you. They talk all the time about wanting to see their daughter one time before they." she paused dramatically, "Your parents, Roxanne, are sick. Their bodies haven't been able to take all the stress from the past bombing and the constant stress and they are dying. Roxie, they want to see you!"  
Ms. Murphy was teary eyed and spoke, "Roxanne would be delighted to go and see her parents! The poor dears! How dreadful this must have been for them!"  
"Mom, can I speak with you?" Roxanne paused, "Privately?"  
The two entered the bright colored kitchen.  
"Mom, don't you think it is curious that skinny woman looked at you the whole damn time?! I don't trust them and I don't want to see my parents."  
"Honestly Roxanne!" her mother said, "Your parents are on there death beds! They want to see what a fine girl you have become!"  
"Mom, I am not a little girl, I am nineteen years old. I think I can decide what is best for me."  
"Roxanne, I want you to go. Please do this for me?" her mother said in a sad, over-dramatic voice and gave Roxanne the saddest look that she could possibly muster.  
"Ugh. I hate that face. Fine, I'll go."  
The two entered the living room once more and her mother beamed, "She says she'll go!"  
"Oh, this is just." the skinny woman began, "perfect."  
"Yea. perfect" Roxanne muttered.  
"Well, Ms. Murphy because we have really high security on the compound that is the MPA, Roxanne will not be able to contact you."  
"Oh, I understand, but it will be just great for Roxanne to finally meet her parents!"  
"The bus will be here tomorrow promptly at seven in the morning." The skinny woman said as she and the unusually quiet man left.  
"I hope you are happy mother.' Roxanne said as she walked down the hallway that led to her room.  
Her room just looked like any other room. A few posters on the wall, bed unmade, and some assorted furniture. She looked into the mirror that hung on her closet door. A raven-haired girl stared back at her with curiously green eyes. She turned from the mirror, she felt sad all of the sudden. She knew she was pretty, but "normal" people made her feel like a freak that escaped from the circus.  
Her "gift" never really helped her; she could control forms of energy. She couldn't create it, yet she couldn't rob it form others, she could only manipulate it. All forms of energy however: kinetic energy, static energy, energy from forces of nature like water power and wind power. She thought back to the first time she actually took use of her powers.  
  
~ A small six year old girl was wanting for her turn at the drinking fountain at the local park on Main Street. It was a hot day and her mother had been teaching her how to play softball all week. Roxanne admitted to not being very good, and didn't want to play, so she found a way around it. She noticed the long line for the drinking fountain.  
"Just in luck!" A small Roxanne said right before she yelled across the field, "Mommy! I am going to go get a drink!" Besides she wasn't really lying, she was thirsty.  
Well, after waiting for a while, she grew impatient and she really was thirsty. So when a bigger kid came and "cut" her, Roxanne struck back in her own way.  
The water from the fountain suddenly burst into a huge spray. It shot up high into the air and the boy was caught in the powerful blast. It gave him a good abrasion on the side of his face. ~  
  
Roxanne sighed to herself and began to pack a large suitcase. Seven o'clock would arrive before she knew it and she wasn't the least bit thrilled. 


End file.
